Apologize
by HalloweenJesus
Summary: Sasuke gets caught sleeping on a park bench by a certain Hyuuga. He gets a little mad, and...Hinata puts him in his place? Will our favorite Uchiha remain a brooding jerk, or will he do something he's never done before and apologize? One-Shot.


A/N: This is a Naruto one shot. Why? Because I wanted to write a Naruto one shot. Any more questions? If you want, go check out my Pokemon Adventures Fanfiction, "Awkward But Honest". This is my second one shot ever on my conquest to build up to finally making a serial that I finish. Anyway, without further ado, let's get into some funny Sasuke/Hinata fluff! Also, this goes without saying, but this is Non-Canon. barely Post-War, no Sasuke/Sakura.

Note: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

* * *

"Uchiha-san?"

The first thing that the Uchiha heard prior to opening his eyes was a vaguely familiar voice. It was soft; almost motherly, perhaps. However, upon said opening of his eyes, he was surprised to find none other than Hyuuga Hinata, the heir to the illustrious Hyuuga clan, standing over him. Following this, his brain began to register that there was sunlight shining directly onto his face through the leaves of the tree under which his chosen place of rest was.

"Uchiha-san? Why are you sleeping on a park bench?"

Yes, that _was _a good question. Why had he been sleeping on a park bench?

Oh right. He was homeless. Just the thought of that annoyed him; the last of the mighty Uchiha bloodline, with no roof over his own head. He may not have missed Orochimaru much, but at least he'd had a bed back in his lair.

_Eh, I should probably give her an answer, else she'll think I'm braindead._

And so he did, in true Sasuke fashion. That is to say, bluntly and with little emotion other than irritation.

"Hn. Because this is where I sleep. Is that a good enough answer, or are you going to pry more?"

To his surprise, the Hyuuga heiress gave him a puzzlingly aggressive look with those bright, bright grey eyes of hers; Sasuke was pleasantly surprised to see that the girl had developed a backbone in the years he'd been gone.

"U-Uchiha-san, there's no need to be so rude... I was only asking. Why do you sleep on a park bench?"

Her voice was shaky at first, but solidified once she asked her second question. Sasuke stretched out his limbs and stood up before turning heel and walking out from under the shade of his tree-covered bench, while all but dismissing the question in a somewhat disgruntled tone. He was after all, a man who had just woken up.

"For starters, cut it with the formalities; I've known you since I was 9, just call me Sasuke and drop the little pretense of respecting me. As for your question, honestly, I don't really think that it's any of your business, Hinata."

And so he kept walking, unfazed albeit mildly annoyed by this brief interaction. That was, until Hinata appeared to break into a brief jog solely for the purpose of catching up to him, for whatever reason.

_She's not going to keep pestering me is she? I swear, if she-_

"Sasuke-san! I was only making sure you were okay and you've been nothing but rude to me! Apologize this instant!"

Sasuke immediately stopped in his tracks and turned his head back to face the kunoichi with a single raised eyebrow. He was, put simply, shocked... and admittedly embarrassed.

_Hyuuga can yell? Hyuuga actually has vocal cords? Fuck, is Lee using Ninjutsu now too? How much has changed since I left?_

To say the least, Sasuke's voice was just about as confused as he was.

"...when did you start yelling?"

Hinata reddened immediately and seemingly returned to her normal self for a brief moment, pressing her index fingers together and immediately averting her gaze to the floor.

"O-oh w-well, I-I'm... I'm not sure what came over me! I'm sorry U-Uchiha-San-"

"Don't apologize. I like assertive you better than quiet, reserved you. And it's Sasuke."

Hinata didn't really know how to respond that other than with an even deeper blush. This wasn't exactly made any better by the fact that Sasuke Uchiha then proceeded to do something he didn't think he'd ever done in his life. Well, at least not until recently.

"...Sorry. Now can you stop bothering me and go away so I can eat?"

As if on command, Sasuke's stomach grumbled and he winced ever so slightly. Truth be told, the restaurants that would let him in were few and far between, and the restaurants that he could afford were even fewer in number. Meanwhile, Hinata was still in awe that he'd actually just apologized to her.

Not one to be outdone in terms of generosity, after hearing the rather audible grumbling of the man's stomach, she quickly spoke up, albeit not nearly as loudly as she had before.

"Uchiha-sa...Sasuke-San, would you mind if I treated you to some Udon?"

Once again looking back at Hinata, Sasuke considered his options. He could either use what little money he had and eat perhaps a dumpling or two, he could steal something, or he could take Hinata up on her random albeit alluring offer.

_One leaves me hungry, one leaves me a criminal again, and the other... _

"...Ne, if you insist. Keep up, and try not to bother me too much..."

Hinata began to follow the Uchiha as he took off towards the center of town, smiling ever so-slightly. Maybe next, she'd get him to say thank you. Now _that_ would make for a good morning.

* * *

A/N: I know it's super short, but hey, it's fun and just a cute lil fluffy one shot. Sasuke is edgy and doesn't like being shown as weak. Hinata is kind of done with disrespect from members of the main cast at this point. Leave a review, follow and favorite if you want more Naruto stuff.


End file.
